


Come Home With Me

by justtheaveragefangirl



Series: Maybe It Will Turn Out This Time [1]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Except different, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: Alternate ending to Orpheus and Eurydice's first meeting.





	Come Home With Me

"Come home with me."

"Who are you," Eurydice asked. In all the places she had been, she'd never met someone as bold as this strange man.

The strange man replied, "The man who's gonna marry you. I'm Orpheus."

Eurydice turned her attention to the man standing behind Orpheus, "Is he always like this?"

The man sighed, "Yes."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Eurydice knew that she should walk away from this conversation. Orpheus sought her out and told her he would marry her. That's weird and kind of creepy. But she was intrigued. That's why she kept talking. That's why she answered him, "I'm Eurydice."

Orpheus smiled, "Your name is like a melody."

"A singer, is that what you are," Eurydice couldn't help but laugh. Of course he's a singer, she thought.

"I also play the lyre."

Eurydice laughed again, "Oh, a liar _and_ a player too!" She sobered up a little, "I've met too many men like you."

"Oh," Orpheus shook his head, "I'm not like that."

The man who was standing behind Orpheus directed his attention back to Eurydice, "He's not like any man you've met." He looked at Orpheus, "Tell her what you're workin' on."

Orpheus's whole face lit up, and he smiled wider than Eurydice had ever seen anyone smile. "I'm workin' on a song," he said, "It isn't finished yet, but when it's done and when I sing it, spring will come again."

He looked so excited, but honestly, Eurydice was confused. She couldn't have heard him right, "Come again?"

He smiled at her again, "Spring will come."

Eurydice didn't know why, but she wanted to believe him, but she couldn't ignore the way the world has been. "When," she asked, doubtful, "I haven't seen a spring or fall since," she paused, trying to remember, "I can't recall."

Orpheus nodded, "That's what I'm workin' on. A song to fix what's wrong," he said, getting more enthusiastic by the word, "Tale what's broken, make it whole. A song so beautiful it brings the world back into tune, back into time, and all the flowers will bloom." That seemed to be the end of the speech, but without missing a beat, Orpheus said, "Will you become my wife?"

Eurydice laughed again. She hasn't laughed this much in a long time. She looked at the man who was still behind Orpheus, "Oh, he's crazy. Why would I become his wife?"

The man smiled and shrugged, "Maybe because he'll make you feel alive."

"Alive," she asked. She liked the sound of that. It would be nice to know how it feels. "That's worth a lot," she said, but there was still that doubt in her head telling her it doesn't matter. She couldn't ignore it.

"Sorry, Orpheus," she said, "But I've got somewhere to be."

As she walked away, Hermes turned to Orpheus.

"Maybe next time," he said.

"Yeah," Orpheus replied, "Maybe."


End file.
